warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
My life as a cat, Book 1, A New Life
I was in my den, looking at the rain pour down. It was raining really hard, so hard, that it hurt my ears. I was a yellow colored cat. I was a wild cat, that was born in the wild. I was the only one in my den. I was about to go to sleep, when, i smelled a cat. I went out of my den a half way then, something knocked me to the ground. I did not see the cat and the cat did not see me. The cat was swiping his paws at my back. Then, the cat jumped on my back. " MRRROW!" I screeched. I had to do something, so i knocked the cat into the river outside my den. The cat meowed a suprised meow as i knocked him into the river. The river was really deep. The cat was about to drown. I knew he might be an enemy, but, it felt wrong leaving the cat in the water. So i put a paw in the water. " Cat! Grab my paw!" I said. " Okay!" The cat said. The cat grabed my paw and i pulled the cat out of the water. Then he looked into my eyes, and stared. " Hello?" I said. The cat shook it's head. " Sorry." The cat said. " It's okay, besides, whats your name?" I asked. " My name is Fireheart. Whats yours?" The cat said. " Yellowheart." I said. " You want to rest in my den?" I asked. " No, i can't. Wanna come with me?" Fireheart said. " Well... why can't you?" I asked. " Umm... i am a Warrior cat. I think that would be breaking the Warrior Code. If my Clan dosen't want you to join, we will visit here. Okay?" Fireheart said. " Ha, almost like Romio and Juliet! Except for having crushes on each other. But thats okay!" I said. " Okay, follow me Yellowheart!" Fireheart said. I followed Fireheart to a place with a bunch of cats. " Okay, where here, follow me." Fireheart said. I followed Fireheart to a den, where i could smell a cat. I looked back at the cats and they were staring at me. Me and Fireheart went inside. " Hello Fireheart, I... who is that?" The cat asked. " She is a wild cat that i found. Her name is Yellowheart." Fireheart said. " She wants to join the Clan, right?" The cat asked. " Yes, madam. Whats your name?" I asked. " Bluestar, you can join the Clan if you do what you need to do. Fireheart will tell you." The cat said. " Yes Bluestar." Me and Fireheart said at the same time. Then we walked out of Bluestar's den. Fireheart walked to a cat. " You stay here. You can explore while i talk to them, okay?" Fireheart said. " Okay!" I said. Fireheart walked to the cat and started talking. So, I went exploring! There was so much to explore! I could hear kits mewing when i went close to a den. Fireheart was still talking to his friends. So, I desided to walk over to where Fireheart was. I was almost to Fireheart when i bumped into something. " What are you doing here?" The cat hissed. " I am new here, whats your name?" I asked. " I am Longtail. Whats your name?" The cat said. " My name is Yellowheart." I said. " Who do you know here so far? Put them in the order you met them." Longtail said. " Fireheart, Bluestar, and you." I said. " Okay." Longtail said. Then Longtail walked away. So, I walked to Fireheart. " So... Oh! Thats Yellowheart!" Said Fireheart. " Hello, Yellowheart. My name is Greystripe." The cat said. " Hello, Greystripe." I said. " Well, it's time to show you around." Said Fireheart. " Okay!" I said. Then i followed Fireheart. " This is the nursury." Said Fireheart. I remembered this place! It was the den where the kits were! " It's where the young kits are." Said Fireheart. " I knew that when i was exploring a bit. I haven't looked at everything yet." I said. Me and Fireheart walked to a den with moss. " This is the apreciants den. You will start here and might become a Warrior." Fireheart said. I coulden't wait to start traning! We walked to another den. " This is the Warriors den. I am a Warrior, so i sleep here." Fireheart said. Bluestar came up to us. " Fireheart, I want you to start traning Yellowheart. She needs to learn as much as she can for now." Bluestar said. I smiled. I was so exited to start traning! Bluestar walked to her den. " Come on, Yellowheart! Let's hunt!" Fireheart said. Fireheart and me walked to a tunnel. " This leads to the hunting grounds." Fireheart said. " You go first." Fireheart said. " Okay!" I said. I was so exited! I went through the tunnel. I stared at the big forest. Then something knocked me down. THUMP!. " Oops." Fireheart said. Me and Fireheart laughed hard. I was so exited! " This is our hunting grounds." Fireheart said when we stoped laughing. I looked around. I thought of hunting again, and got exited. " Yellowheart, do you know how to hunt mice?" Fireheart asked. " Not really." I said. I got a little hungry thinking of mice. I smelled something. I droped into a crounch. I smelled the air. Mouse. I silently came closer. I was one bunny hope away.Then, I pounced. I bit the mouse, killing it. " Good job, Yellowheart." Fireheart said. " Thanks." I said. I smelled cats. " Fire-" " Shadow Clan cats!" Fireheart said. I looked confused at Fireheart. Who is Shadow Clan? Are they dangrous? I wondered. " Run! We need to tell Blue-" A group of cats jumped out of the bushes and got in a group. " Well, well, Fireheart. Looks like this kittypet has a girlfriend!" Teased a large cat.The whole group started laughing there heads off. Fireheart hissed. " Silence! Now, attack." Whispered the cat that looked like the leader. Cats attacked me and Fireheart. I was going to help Fireheart, when, the cat who teased Fireheart pounced on me and pinned me down. " Hey, Fireheart, gonna let your girlfriend die? Or are you gonna save her like superman? Then ya gonna kiss her? Then ya gon-" Fireheart pounced on him and clawed his flank. The cat screached in pain and ran off somewhere. " Thanks." I said. Fireheart smiled. I ran off to a cat who was about to bite Fireheart's neck. I clawed his back and he screached in pain. Then he did something i didn't expect. The cat clawed my flank and knocked me out with a swipe that sent me flying to a tree nearby. All cats stared at Fireheart wondering what he would do next. " Yellowheart!" Fireheart said. Then everything turned black. Chapter 2 " Is she... dead?" Fireheart said. " I-I'm not s-sur-re. H-e-er heart is beat-i-ing pe-e-erfect." A cat said. " Yellowheart?" Fireheart said. I tried lifting my head. It thobbed with pain when i tried to lift my head. I tried lifting my leg, but it was really sore. " I-I-I a-m o-o-okay. Don't worr..." I tried speaking. Then everything went black again. " Cinderpelt, is she okay?" Fireheart asked. " She keeps fainting." The cat said. " Oh crud." The cat said. " There she goes again. I guess I will have to keep her in here. Besides, have you seen Yellowfang?" " I think she's collecting berries." Fireheart said. " Okay." The cat said. The cat walked out of the den. Only me and Fireheart were in the den. " Are you okay, Yellowheart?" Fireheart asked. " Ye-s-s. H-how d-did i g-g-get h-here?" I asked. " Long story. I'l tell you while we wait for Cinderpelt. Here it goes. While we were fighting, you jumped on a cat that was trying to sink his teeth into my neck. You scrached his flank, but he scrached your flank and hit you with a mighty blow, sending you flying. You hit your head on a tree and... got knocked out. Every cat started staring at me wondering what i would do next because of what Cinderfur said. Then i grabed you by the scruff and ran to Yellowfang's den." Fireheart said. The cat came in the den with another cat. " I am Yellowfang. What's your name?" The large cat asked. " Yellowheart. Nice to meet you!" I said. " My name is Cinderpelt. It's nice to meet you too!" The littler cat said. I smiled at Cinderpelt. " So, she is really hurt? I will get more cob webs. Fireheart, Cinderpelt, stay here while I go get the cob webs." Yellowfang said. Yellowfang walked out of her den. " Ugh. My head hurts like crazy!" I said. “ Yeah, thought so. My mentor is Yellowfang. I am training to become a medicine cat!” said Cinderpelt. “ Wow, that must be hard. All the cats to treat!” I said, my eyes glowing. “ Well, you know, Yellowheart saved my life. Why did you save my life, Yellowheart?” said Fireheart. “ Youre my friend, Fireheart.” I said. “ Yeah, but, what if I was evil?” said Fireheart. “ I trust you, Fireheart.” I said. Yellowfang came in with Cobwebs and some other things. “ Okay, Cinderpelt, show me what to do.” said Yellowfang. Cinderpelt noded and grabed something and put it on one of my wounds. Then, Cinderpelt grabed some Cobwebs and put them on the same wound. Cinderpelt repeted the proses until all my wounds were covered. “ Cinderpelt, great job. Let Yellowheart rest. Come on, Fireheart, you too.” said Yellowfang. Right before leaving, since Fireheart was last to leave, Fireheart quickly whispered something in my ear. “ Thanks for saving my life, Yellowheart. I won't forget that.” said Fireheart quickly and paded out of the medicine cat den. I rested my head and drifted off to sleep. Category:Fan Fictions